The present invention relates to exercising apparatus, and relates more particularly to a crawling exerciser.
It is well-known that having suitable exercises daily is helpful to the health. Adequate exercising amount is important to people working in offices. Various exercising apparatus, including rowing machines, step machines, chest developers, etc., have been disclosed for indoor exercises, and have appeared on the market. These exercising apparatus are commonly designed for exercising specific parts of the body. Few exercising apparatus provide the function of exercising the whole body.